Son
by empole0n
Summary: Grug finally starts to see Guy for who he is: A true part of their family. / Requested by Dueling Southerner


This is a short one shot, requested by Dueling Southerner. So thank her! I'm so sorry this was incredibly late, but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Son_

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Eep asked softly as Guy leaned against a tree, drawing in a huge breath.

"I'm fine, fine." He wasn't. He was tired, and out of breath and could barely keep up with the rest of the Croods.

It was understandable, he had travelled on his own for so long, he really wasn't used to having to keep up with a bunch of other people. He wished they were still travelling at the slow pace they had been when they thought the world was ending.

Eep stood beside him, and rubbed his shoulder as he tried to regain his breath. She knew he was trying to be strong and show he could keep up, but it wasn't a problem to say he needed a break.

Ugga noticed the two of them falling behind and suggested that they stop and have a snack break. Of course, this irritated Grug, but he masked his frustrations not wanting to upset anyone.

They sat down on rocks and logs, it wasn't really an ideal place to stop, but they did it. "I'm going to come right out and say it," Grug began.

"Grug, please." Ugga said, reaching out to calm Grug, but she knew the action was in vain.

"If you need to stop and take a break, just say something!" Grug shouted, "I mean it's already bad enough we have to stop, but we can't read minds." He gestured angrily.

Guy and Eep looked over at Grug, and Eep gasped. Her expression turned to one of anger as she stormed over to her father, "Dad, you really can't think it's okay to talk to other people like that!" She exclaimed.

"Well, if you guys spoke up, I wouldn't have to!" He said back.

"No, he's right." Guy said as he made his way over and plopped himself down on a rock. "I can't keep up with you guys. Not yet anyways." He answered. Eep was quick to join him on the rock.

"Don't talk like that, it's okay." Eep said softly.

"We know how much you like to explore, Guy." Grug answered, calming down slowly. "It wouldn't be right for us to leave you behind, but also stopping so often we'll never get where we need to go." He explained.

"I know, and maybe until I can keep up I should stay back." Guy answered. "It's okay. I want what's best for the family. It isn't fair of me to hold all you back."

"You have never held us back. Especially not me. That story you told me- about the tiger who flew? I think about that everyday." Eep said, her tone filled with excitement and wonder just at the mention of the story. "There has to be a way," she insisted.

Grug laughed, "I could carry him in a log like before." he joked.

But Eep contemplated it, "No! That's a great idea!"

"I am not riding in a log again," Guy clarified with a nervous chuckle. That was one experience he didn't plan on reliving.

"I could just carry him like I used to carry you kids when you were smaller." Grug shrugged.

Both Eep, Ugga, and well everyone else in the family was shocked at Grug's offer. Grug himself was even surprised by his words.

"I mean all you kids got to ride on my back when you were kids, it's only fair Guy does too, right?" He suggested.

Guy contemplated the idea. It would probably be awkward at first, but it was better than the alternative: constantly calling out for a break.

"Let's do it." Guy said suddenly.

Eep through her hands up in a cheer, and everyone stood. Guy went behind Grug and then scratched the back of his neck, "So, uh, should I just jump on?"

"What? You think I can't carry a shrimp like you?" Grug teased.

"Hey now, I thought we were finally starting to like each other!" Guy laughed as he tackled Grug's back. He started laughing.

As they walked, Guy finally felt like he could join them. They were left behind as Guy got off of Grug's back. "Thank you. I really appreciate it all this. Everything you and your family has done for me." Guy explained softly.

"Don't mention it. I have to thank you for all you've done for my family as well. Including me." Grug answered.

"I'm lucky to have met you all. I don't know how much longer I could have survived alone."

"We're just as lucky, son."


End file.
